


I Feel It Too

by SolarMidnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben will not allow her to feel so alone, Body Worship, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Confessions, Rey feels like a nobody, Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, insecure rey, is it really inappropriate use of the Force if the Force wants them to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMidnight/pseuds/SolarMidnight
Summary: Rey feels alone, like a nobody, like nothing. Ben comforts her, worships her, insists that she is loved. He knows she’s loved because he loves her.“How does it feel to be in love?” She asked. And then she knew herself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	I Feel It Too

The Force Bond initiated at its own will repeatedly. It was sometimes convenient. It was more often not. Most often, it happened when Rey and Ben were so very vulnerable. Quiet moments of insecurity and painful moments of loss. Late in the night and early in the morning. Alone, and when they were surrounded by others and feeling so very alone. 

Those were the times Ben was convinced that they acted just as the Force wanted them to. 

And it was at a time such as that that Ben found the Force connecting to a tearful Rey. 

“Do you want to talk?” he whispered. He didn’t need to. He was completely alone in his chambers. 

Rey looked up at him, eyes red and cheeks damp. “People keep telling me they know me,” she told him, voice hoarse. “But they don’t. They don’t know me. They don’t know what I’ve been through. They don’t know what I’ve done. They don’t.” A fresh wave of tears broke over her face as her voice cracked. 

Ben came to her side and sat beside her. “But I do.”

Rey leaned against his arm. “This whole damn Resistance thinks it needs me.”

“Not as much as I do.”

Ben heard her breath catch. 

“I need you, Rey.”

Rey sobbed and turned her face into his arm. He moved so that he could take her in his arms and let her rest her head against his chest. He rubbed her back, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, though she couldn’t quite touch her hands around his width. 

Ben looked around, still firmly in his quarters, and he wondered if she was as there as he was when they brushed fingertips so long ago, and he had been dragged straight to that little hut on Ach-to. He still wondered what would have happened if Luke hadn’t interrupted.

He decided it didn’t matter because right now, he had Rey in his arms, surely needing him as much as he needed her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I’m nobody, Ben. I’m masquerading as some Jedi. I can’t be what they want me to be.”

Ben knew that. Ben knew that pressure. Ben knew what it meant to have expectations stacked upon him. 

“You are already exactly who you should be. You are already the most perfect woman in the Galaxy.”

“I’m not, Ben.”

He kissed her forehead and whispered, “please, let me prove it to you.”

She shook her head. 

He sighed and put a hand beneath her chin to make her look up at him. “Please.”

She sniffled as they locked eyes. 

When she blinked, he lowered his trembling lips to hers, though he was slightly off, catching the corner of her mouth, grazing a dimple as she laughed. 

“I thought you had better aim than that.”

“This isn’t about me, Rey,” he murmured, kissing her cheek, noticing the fullness there. He remembered the first time he had seen her, so thin and small and sharp. He felt a little wave of happiness that where ever she was now, she wasn’t starving. He placed another kiss against her dimple. “This is about you.” He placed a tender kiss against her jaw. “This is about how much I really love you.” Another kiss at where her jaw meets her neck. “How awe-inspiring you are.” A kiss against her pulse in her neck. 

That is the kiss that makes her squirm away. He lets her loose, but he looks up at her face. 

“That tickles,” she answers, though her eyes wander down to his lips. No man should be allowed to have lips like his. She hesitates but leans forward to try to kiss him properly. He allows her to lead that one, feeling his heart race in his chest. One of her hands falls over his beating heart. “Are you nervous?” She wonders aloud against his lips. 

He shakes his head and puts his forehead against hers, letting out a shaky sigh. “I’m in love.”

He insisted on letting her know he did, though she had never whispered the words back. He hoped she felt the same, though he was just happy she allowed him to hold her. 

“What does that feel like?”

She felt his mind rub up against hers, asking to enter. She allowed him in, and instantly, a flood of emotion cascaded around her. She gasped, and Ben brought it all back, leaning away physically, though he kept one hand resting on her hip and one gently grasping her arm just above the elbow. 

“Too much?” He breathed, eyes searching hers. 

She was crying again. “You feel all that for me?” Her voice trembled, barely getting the words out. 

At the single nod, she put a hand on either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers again and kissed him as soundly as she could. She opened her soul to him again, inviting him in, and he let her feel his adoration for her through their bond. He kept it softer this time, though it was difficult keeping it to a rushing river, trying to make sure she didn’t drown in it. 

But oh she wanted to. She wanted to drown in it all. She wanted it to surround her and fill her. She wanted it to be her demise and her survival. She wanted it to be her salvation. 

Salvation. The word resonated in Ben’s soul. He found his hands traveling, searching for her, brushing her skin, getting caught in her hair, cradling the curve of her hip. This was his salvation. 

Rey was his salvation. Rey was his purpose. Rey was his equal. Rey was his goddess. 

He laid her down, kissing her jaw line, avoiding her pulse now that he knew she was ticklish. He had other things in mind but kept that sensitive bit of skin tucked away for another day. One day, he would know every where she was ticklish, but this moment was for her to be worshipped. 

His hands found their way to her hips, unlatching her belts, pushing away her layers. His thumb ran over the skin of her stomach, between the dip of her belly button and the frame of her hip bone. He pressed his mouth to hers again as he marveled at the muscle and warmth he discovered there. He pushed the layers over her torso up and broke away when they reached her arms. 

She still had tears in her eyes, but he saw trust there, accompanied by the rapid rising and falling of her chest and the trembling in her bottom lip and the flush in her cheeks. She raised her arms so he could pull the fabric from her. Her wraps caught on her hair, and she laughed, wiping her tears and trying to disentangle herself from her clothes. 

“Allow me,” he instructed, removing the clothing and hairband, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. His hands trailed back down her sides, along her breast band, along her ribs to her hips to her practical leggings. 

“At least you’re not in a cowl,” Rey murmured.

Ben looked up at her again, this time over the mountains and valleys of her body. Rey was promptly reminded of the words Luke had once shouted at her. “A pair of pretty eyes.” They were. And in that moment, they were the most beautiful she had ever seen, worshipping her with every glance and stare. 

He obeyed her desires, removing his own clothing. He paused at his pants, looking up at her for her reaction. She smiled and took a deep breath, sitting up to touch his chest first, then trail down to unbutton them herself. She pressed a kiss to the swell of his chest, just above his heart as he pulled the last of the fabric away, letting him kick it from his bed. He was completely bare to her, but she had her eyes closed, ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“I make you like this,” she whispered. 

He ran his hands up over her arms and back down. “This isn’t about me.” He gently pushed her back, kneeling in front of her, and he ran his hand over the last fabric on her chest, looking for a way to disrobe her. 

She laughed and caught his hand. He realized how much larger he was. Her hands were so small compared to his. She guided his fingers to the top where the fabric was tied and tucked in on itself. She unfastened it for him. He took the rest of the fabric away on his own. He dropped it away, besides his own clothes, and he took in the sight of her. 

He felt her Force signature nudge against his, and he reassured her with the same renewing emotions he always felt near her, the love towards her, the adoration, the awe, the absolute obsession he had of her. He followed her actions and pressed a kiss first to her collar bone and then to the place where her breasts first began to swell and then to just above the nipple. She squirmed again, bringing his eyes up to hers as he took the hardening nipple in his mouth and gave it a gentle suck. She breathed in, feeling her chest rattle. His hands cradled her ribs as he lathed his tongue over her sensitive nipple. His hand moved from her ribs over the lower swell of her breast to the other nub, hard from the cold. He ran his thumb over it and the goosebumps surrounding it as he continued his attentions with his mouth. 

Rey slowly tangled her fingers in his hair, running the fingertips over his scalp. He moaned against her, making her breath catch again. She curled against him to kiss the top of his head. He laughed and moved his smiling mouth to the other breast. 

“Beautiful Rey,” he murmured before licking her skin. 

She squirmed. 

“Ticklish?” He asked. 

She nodded but leaned forward to capture his mouth before he could continue with her breasts. She had one hand in his hair, and the other was working her leggings and underthings from her thighs. 

“Show me again,” she breathed against his insistent mouth, “through the Force,” she gasped and pressed against his lips, “how it feels to be in love.”

He nodded and let it consume her, let it rush into her mind, let it fill her soul. He found her hands reaching for his, bringing his hand down over her ribs, knuckles grazing her stomach, fingertips brushing over the hair at the apex of her thighs. She pressed his hand to her clit, and he chuckled against her lips again. His free hand found her nipple, and he thumbed the nipple as he waved her hand from herself and put pressure on the hidden nub she had guided him to. 

She moaned and pressed up into his touch. Her soul molded into his, urging him on. As his thumb rubbed her clit, his middle finger traced down to her center and pressed inside. The flood of his emotions heightened, and Rey could hardly breathe, pushing back every sensation through their connection. He moved the digit inside her, and she gasped, dropping her head back. He pressed against that place deep inside her, adding another finger. He stared at her face, cheeks flushed, eyes closed.

He took his hand away, and he nudged her legs further apart to let himself nestle between them. 

“Look at me,” he pleaded, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. She could smell herself on him. 

She opened her eyes as he pressed the head to her opening. 

“Look at me while...?” 

She nodded.

He stared into her eyes as he pressed into her. Wet and warm and tight. She moaned as he pushed inside. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her moan choked, and he stopped. 

She immediately pushed every sensation to the forefront of their bond. Tight. Full. Stretched. Large. And in the midst of it, an emotion that he could tell had been carefully guarded in the center of her soul. Longing. Belonging. Compassion. Together. 

He slipped into her further, another gasp from her lips, a bit of pain at the stretch but the thundering of her heart kept thrumming through the bond. He pulled back, and she shook her head, putting her hand back into his hair, eyes dropping to his lips and back to his eyes. 

He nodded, pushing into her as slowly as she’d allow. She squirmed, moving her thigh wider, shifting her hip, and he finally slotted home right against her. 

He pushed every worshipful thought and impression into her mind as he let her adjust. The first moment he saw her. The feeling of her in his arms. The sight of her in battle. The glint in her eyes. The cleverness of her plans. All the endurance. All the waiting. All the patience. All the strength. All the compassion. 

She rolled her hip, pulling away, but he pressed into her again, kissing her deeply and flooding her senses with how much he loved her. 

He began to move within her, and each time he pulled away, he reminded her of how spectacular a person she was, and each thrust inside her, ‘I love you’ rang through her mind. He rocked against her, against the pull of her walls, into the tightness of her warmth, mouth against her mouth and her skin. As their pace quickened, hands traveled over her breasts and down to her hips, over her ribs again, and around her back, clutching her to him. He wouldn’t allow her to slip away, not now. 

The tears found their way back to her eyes as Ben forced emotion and thought and words and sights through the bond. The eloquence disappeared as she grew close, as he grew close. Each thrust came with the echoed ‘I love you.’ 

She felt herself fluttering around him, and she felt the tightening, the anticipation, the light headedness, the absolute drive to fall to completion, and Ben felt it, too. He captured her mouth again in a feverish kiss, trying to pour every ounce of love he had into the bond, and she groaned into his mouth as she came, shattering against him, holding him tight against her, feeling his thrusts stutter and the world spin and suddenly a rush of heat spilling into her, filling her more and more and more. 

And then she took a breath. And Ben’s kiss turned to pants. And the world stopped spinning. And she was staring up into Ben’s eyes. And she was gasping. And she was crying. 

And she whispered, “I feel it, too.” And she poured her heart through their bond, and it was Ben’s turn to gasp, pressing his forehead to her shoulder, body shuddering as he cried in turn. “I love you,” she whispered, with all her body, and all her soul. 


End file.
